


Выбор

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь ему бы пришлось сделать выбор. Но сейчас он совершенно не хочет об этом думать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

Ойкава сидел на кровати, оглядывая присутствующих здесь людей. Ивайзуми сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на часы. Ушивака пил вино из мини-бара в этом номере.

Что собрало здесь столь не объединенных ничем, кроме волейбола, личностей?

\- Ойкава, - произнес твердый голос. - Тебе делать выбор.

Тоору закусил губу и покачал головой.

\- Я не могу выбрать между вами. Не сейчас.

Ушиджима поставил бокал на стол и подошел к связующему, метнув быстрый взгляд на Ивайзуми.

\- Ну, тогда я помогу тебе сделать это.

Ушивака целовался также, как играл - напористо, без лишних движений и в быстром темпе. Он трахал своим языком рот связующего, а тот лишь поддавался напору, закидывая руки на шею Вакатоши.

Ойкаву повалили на спину, задирая футболку и начиная вылизывать каждый сантиметр кожи. Ойкава любил Ушиваку хотя бы только за эти умопомрачительные прелюдии.

Он простонал, когда Вакатоши грубо сжал зубами сосок, чуть выкручивая рукой другой. Тоору положил руку на голову нападающего, вцепляясь пальцами в ежик волос.

\- Чтоб вас черти драли, - услышали оба, и кровать прогнулась под весом еще одного тела.

Пока Ушивака занимался телом Ойкавы, Ивайзуми заткнул освободившийся рот поцелуем, проглатывая все стоны, которые тот издавал от безумных ласк.

Когда Вакатоши отстранился, Тоору тоже разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел на ученика Шираторизавы. Тот расстегивал ремень на брюках, и делал это настолько сексуально, что связующему захотелось кончить в штаны прямо сейчас.

\- Ива-чан, раздевайся, - прошептал Ойкава, снимая с себя футболку и трусы. Он лег на постель, положив голову на подушки, и, нашарив под одной то, что нужно, протянул принадлежности Вакатоши. Тот, усмехнувшись, взял их.

Тоору облизал губы и принялся продолжать прерванное занятие, целуя Хаджиме и при этом бросая томные взгляды в сторону Ушиваки, который выдавливал себе на пальцы смазку.

Ивайзуми отстранился и зацепил зубами сосок, также, как это несколько минут назад делал Ушиджима, но немного нежнее. Ойкава именно за это не сильно любил секс с Ивайзуми. Наверное, за столько лет эта нежность жутко приелась.

Вакатоши был полной противоположностью Хаджиме. Он не был с Ойкавой нежным даже после его постоянных встреч с фанатками. Он его никогда не бил. Он его всего лишь жестоко трахал. И после первого их раза в каком-то Богом забытом парке после игры с проигрышем Сейджо, Ойкава медленно, но верно начал понимать, что все эти годы с Ива-чаном сделали из него мазохиста.

Тоору громко простонал, вырываясь из мира воспоминаний в этот номер, в котором сейчас творился настоящий разврат.

Пальцы Ушиджимы внутри творили просто невообразимые вещи. Этот чертов Ушивака точно знал, где нужно надавить, чтобы заставить Ойкаву забыть просто обо всем. Связующий действительно забыл. Забыл, что этот секс втроем у них единственный, забыл, что после этого секса нужно будет выбрать. И кого - старого друга или нового врага, - он не знал.

\- Прошу, - усмехнулся ученик Шираторизавы, и Тоору понял, что трахать его сегодня будет не Ушивака. Это как-то... вводило в тоску.

Хаджиме удивленно изогнул бровь, но от предложения отказываться не стал, устраиваясь между ног связующего.

Ойкава почувствовал, как член входит в него, и откинул голову назад, зажмуриваясь. Все же, у Ивайзуми был неплохой размер, и, хоть секс был регулярным, все же Тоору никак не мог привыкнуть к этому ощущению.

Ушивака устроился за спиной Ойкавы, оглядывая то, как входит внутрь член Ивайзуми, как подрагивает член самого Тоору, и как они оба тяжело дышат, замирая на несколько секунд.

Когда Хаджиме начал двигаться, Ушиджима прижал связующего спиной к себе. Он огладил большими руками тело Ойкавы, уделяя внимание соскам, отчего шатен вновь простонал.

Тоору был более чем доволен. С одной стороны - Ивайзуми, так здорово и достаточно нежно трахающий его, с другой - Вакатоши, оглаживающий тело, шепчущий на ухо всякие пошлости, от которых хочется кончить.

\- Ты ведь шлюха, Ойкава, - прошептал он своим невероятно возбуждающим голосом, а связующий не мог не согласиться с утверждением. Да, это безумно унизительное оскорбление, но Тоору сейчас так хорошо, что ему плевать. Он даже не понимает смысла слов, он лишь только слышит бархатистые нотки возбуждения.

Ивайзуми вдруг отстранился и вышел из тела, после чего грубо взял Ойкаву за волосы и притянул лицом к своему члену. Тоору покорно сел себе на колени и обхватил губами головку члена Хаджиме, всю в смазке, вылизывая и даря невероятные ощущения.

Ушивака посмотрел на Хаджиме, затем на оттопыренный зад Ойкавы и, ухмыльнувшись, резко поднял задницу Ойкавы, ставя того в коленно-локтевую, глядя прямо в глаза своему сопернику. Во взгляде его Ивайзуми прочитал вызов, но всю атмосферу вражды вдруг перекрыл громкий стон.

Тоору выпустил член изо рта, выгибаясь чуть ли не до хруста в пояснице, и протяжно простонал. Черт подери, то, как резко входит Ушивака - этого Ойкаве и не хватало.

Связующему напоминают о том, что он должен делать, вновь хватая за волосы, и теперь они движутся в одном ритме, трахая Ойкаву с двух сторон.

Все трое тяжело дышали, Тоору срывался на стоны, выпуская член изо рта, но властная рука Хаджиме вновь и вновь возвращала его голову туда, где ей место. Связующий уткнулся руками в кровать, стараясь не свалиться от того бешеного темпа, что взял Ушиджима.

Вакатоши взял член Тоору в руку, и тот, громко простонав, кончил, пачкая белые простыни. Вслед за ним кончил и Ивайзуми, прямо на лицо связующего. Сделав еще несколько толчков, внутрь Ойкавы излился Ушивака, тут же выходя.

Они повалились на постель, тяжело дыша. Секс выжал из них всю энергию, однако...

\- Ты сделал свой выбор, Ойкава? - спросил хриплый голос, и Тоору, сглотнув, произнес имя того, с кем он хочет быть вместе.

В одном из двух столкнувшихся взглядов читалась победа.  


**Author's Note:**

> Это мой первый тройничок, я не шучу. Поэтому все получилось не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
> Насчет концовки... Пусть шиппер ИваОй и УшиОй порадуются, додумывая имя того, кого выбрал Ойкава. Не хочется расстраивать ни себя, ни читателей.


End file.
